List of Old World of Darkness novels and anthologies
This is a list of Old World of Darkness novels and anthologies: books featuring prose fiction set in the Old World of Darkness. See List of Old World of Darkness sourcebooks for a list of sourcebooks for games set in the OWoD, and List of Old World of Darkness books for a combined list of the two. A * Apocrypha (chapbook; 2000) * As One Dead (1996) B * The Beast Within First Edition (anthology; 1994) * The Beast Within Revised Edition (anthology; 2001) * Blood on the Sun (1996) HarperCollins * Blood Relations (1996) HarperCollins * Book of the Damned (1993) * Book of the Kindred (1996) * The Book of Nod (chapbook; 1993) * Breathe Deeply (1995) C * Call to Battle: The Saga of Jay No-Name (1996) * Caravan of Shadows (1995) * Chronicle of the Black Labyrinth (chapbook; 1996) * City of Darkness: Unseen (anthology; 1995) * Clan Brujah Trilogy 1: Slave Ring (2003) * Clan Brujah Trilogy 2: The Overseer (2003) * Clan Brujah Trilogy 3: The Puppet-Masters (2003) * Clan Lasombra Trilogy 1: Shards (2002) * Clan Lasombra Trilogy 2: Shadows (2002) * Clan Lasombra Trilogy 3: Sacrifices (2002) * Clan Novel 1: Toreador (1999) * Clan Novel 2: Tzimisce (1999) * Clan Novel 3: Gangrel (1999) * Clan Novel 4: Setite (1999) * Clan Novel 5: Ventrue (1999) * Clan Novel 6: Lasombra (1999) * Clan Novel 7: Assamite (1999) * Clan Novel 8: Ravnos (2000) * Clan Novel 9: Malkavian (2000) * Clan Novel 10: Giovanni (2000) * Clan Novel 11: Brujah (2000) * Clan Novel 12: Tremere (2000) * Clan Novel 13: Nosferatu (2000) * Clan Novel Anthology (anthology; 2000) * Clan Novel Saga 1: The Fall of Atlanta (2003) * Clan Novel Saga 2: The Eye of Gehenna (2003) * Clan Novel Saga 3: Bloody September (2004) * Clan Novel Saga 4: End Games (2004) * Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere 1: Widow's Walk (2000) * Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere 2: Widow's Weeds (2001) * Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere 3: Widow's Might (2002) * Conspicuous Consumption (1995) HarperCollins D * Dark Ages Clan Novel 1: Nosferatu (2002) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 2: Assamite (2002) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 3: Cappadocian (2002) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 4: Setite (2003) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 5: Lasombra (2003) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 6: Ravnos (2003) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 7: Malkavian (2003) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 8: Brujah (2003) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 9: Toreador (2003) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 10: Gangrel (2004) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 11: Tremere (2004) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 12: Ventrue (2004) * Dark Ages Clan Novel 13: Tzimisce (2004) * Dark Destiny (anthology; 1994) * Dark Destiny: Proprietors of Fate (anthology; 1995) * Dark Destiny III: Children of Dracula (anthology; 1996) * Dark Kingdoms (1998) * Dark Kingdoms Trilogy 1: The Ebon Mask (1996) * Dark Prince (1994) HarperCollins * Dark Tyrants (anthology; 1997) * Days of Fire (chapbook; 2003) * Death and Damnation (anthology; 1994) * Drums Around the Fire (anthology; 1993) E * The Essential World of Darkness (anthology; 1997) * Eternal Hearts (1999) F * The Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal (chapbook; 1995) G * Grails Covenant Trilogy 1: To Sift Through Bitter Ashes (1997) * Grails Covenant Trilogy 2: To Speak In Lifeless Tongues (1997) * Grails Covenant Trilogy 3: To Dream Of Dreams Lost (1998) H * Haunting the Dead (anthology; 2003) * Hell-Storm (1996) HarperCollins * The Horizon War Trilogy 1: The Road to Hell (1996) * The Horizon War Trilogy 2: The Ascension Warrior (1996) * The Horizon War Trilogy 3: War in Heaven (1996) * House of Secrets (1995) I * Immortal Eyes Trilogy 1: The Toybox (1995) * Immortal Eyes Trilogy 2: Shadows on the Hill (1996) * Immortal Eyes Trilogy 3: Court of All Kings (1996) * Inherit the Earth (anthology; 2001) J K L * Lucifer's Shadow: Tales of Fallen Angels (anthology; 2002) M * Masquerade of the Red Death Trilogy 1: Blood War (1995) * Masquerade of the Red Death Trilogy 2: Unholy Allies (1995) * Masquerade of the Red Death Trilogy 3: The Unbeholden (1996) N * Netherworld (1995) HarperCollins O * On A Darkling Plain (1995) P * Paths of Storytelling: Vampire (2011) * Pomegranates Full and Fine (1995) * Predator & Prey 1: Vampire (2000) * Predator & Prey 2: Judge (2000) * Predator & Prey 3: Werewolf (2001) * Predator & Prey 4: Jury (2001) * Predator & Prey 5: Mage (2001) * Predator & Prey 6: Execution (2002) * Prince of the City (1995) * Prince's Primer (1996) Q * The Quintessential World of Darkness (anthology; 1998) R * Revelations of the Dark Mother (chapbook; 1998) S * The Silver Crown (1995) * The Silver Record (chapbook; 1999) * Sins of the Fathers (1995) HarperCollins * The Splendour Falls (anthology; 1995) * Strange City (anthology; 1996) * Such Pain (1995) HarperCollins T * Time of Judgment Trilogy 1: Vampire: Gehenna: The Final Night (2004) * Time of Judgment Trilogy 2: Werewolf: The Last Battle (2004) * Time of Judgment Trilogy 3: Mage: Judgment Day (2004) * Tower of Babel (1995) * Tribe Novel 1: Shadows Lords and Get of Fenris (2001) * Tribe Novel 2: Silent Striders and Black Furies (2001) * Tribe Novel 3: Red Talons & Fianna (2001) * Tribe Novel 4: Bone Gnawers and Stargazers (2002) * Tribe Novel 5: Children of Gaia and Uktena (2002) * Tribe Novel 6: Silver Fangs and Glass Walkers (2002) * Tribe Novel 7: Black Spiral Dancers and Wendigo (2002) * Trilogy of the Blood Curse 1: The Devil's Advocate (1997) * Trilogy of the Blood Curse 2: The Winnowing (1998) * Trilogy of the Blood Curse 3: Dark Prophecy (1998) * Trilogy of the Fallen 1: Ashes and Angel Wings (2003) * Trilogy of the Fallen 2: The Seven Deadlies (2003) * Trilogy of the Fallen 3: The Wreckage of Paradise (2003) * Truth Until Paradox First Edition (anthology; 1994) * Truth Until Paradox Revised Edition (anthology; 2000) U V * Vampire Diary: The Embrace (1994) * Victorian Age Trilogy 1: A Morbid Initiation (2002) * Victorian Age Trilogy 2: The Madness of Priests (2003) * Victorian Age Trilogy 3: The Wounded King (2003) W * Watcher (1997) HarperCollins * When Will You Rage? First Edition (anthology; 1994) * When Will You Rage? Revised Edition (anthology; 2001) * Wyrm Wolf (1995) HarperCollins X Y * Year of the Scarab Trilogy 1: Heralds of the Storm (2001) * Year of the Scarab Trilogy 2: Lay Down With Lions (2001) * Year of the Scarab Trilogy 3: Land of the Dead (2001) Z Category:Indices Category:Fiction books